What you look like on the inside
by tangerinefever
Summary: A certain shinobi muses on his date for the summer festival, and discovers something he never knew before.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I was just thinking about how all the characters seem perfect in the manga/anime, but how they would look like realistically. And also, I wanted to see who they would become when they became mortalised. So, here it is! I might make this a multi-chapter fic, might not. Depends on how I feel. And, of course, reviews! So far I'm leaning into the 'not' direction, so please, tell me if you think this is worth continuing. Thankies:D

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. However, this fic is. As is my descriptions. Well, I think.

---

From far away, she looks perfect.

A beautiful figure in purple, the water's reflection patterning her thin silk kimono. She's looking out, across the railing and up into the sinking sun. The red and gold hues of the summer sky throw her profile into a soft definition, and as she closed her eyes, the very air around her seems to shimmer with her loveliness. She was the epitome of perfection. I stand there, watching you gaze at the setting sun. For eternity, it seems. I stand motionless, as the sky turns from red to pink, from pink to purple, then finally dissipating into a deep, sapphire blue. Twinkling stars emerge shyly, and now the river is decorated by a silver moonlight, waters gently lapping at the shore, while your complexion seemingly glows.

The perfect scene.

I don't want to go and enter, knowing that when I do, the image will be ruined. She will shout at me for being late, and I will try to explain that I had to go to Tsunade and be briefed for my team's next mission.

Inwardly sighing, I brace myself for the enslaught, and was about to step out of the shadows when I hear a sniffle. Freezing, I look up to see you rubbing your nose with the back of your hand. I quickly tune my hearing into your muttering.

"I knew it. How could you be so stupid, you knew it, and she was trying to prepare you for it, but no, you would never listen to her, even though she's your best friend and has got herself a steady boyfriend who worships the ground she walks on, but no, you go and stand out on a stupid bridge for 3 hours, waiting for him. Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

She scuffs her feet against the planks, to hide the evidence of her tears.

"I should've known he'd stand me up. After all, why would he bother to come, when for so long I've just been a bitch, and who could blame him, honestly? I mean, I wasn't even exactly the world's best friend."

You subconsciously twirl a strand of your blonde hair, which I notice has glitter in it, while sniffling pathetically.

"No, get a grip on yourself woman! Does it matter if he stands you up? You don't need a date to enjoy the festival! Being single is actually the better option, I mean, you can get so many more guys! And…and…"

You clutch your head, gritting your teeth with annoyance.

"Oh, who are you trying to fool? You know that you would rather him here than all the other guys." You start to sob quietly again, and silently turn and grasp the railing with shaking hands.

I couldn't believe it. You were acting so…human like. I had never seen this side of you before, the side that showed insecurity and…what else? The words that you had said, they had fuelled a small fire of hope to grow in my chest. They sounded like…like you _liked _me.

Shaking my head, I controlled my over-active imagination. What was I thinking? But still, I couldn't believe how you seemed so…vulnerable. I always had looked at you from far away, and all I saw was a self-confident, funny, and overly romantic girl, with an obsessive crush on a certain prodigal child. Even after 18 years of knowing each other, I had never really found out who you were on the inside. And every time we got closer, it would either end with an argument or you hitting me. I pondered why we had never really grown close, until we turned 16. Perhaps it was the fact that we had both matured, or you no longer spent all your time chasing the Uchiha boy, or a combination of both. But even now, when we are quite good friends, we still don't know much about each other. I've never seen you display any emotion apart from happiness and anger. Snorting silently, I realize that most of the time we were either watching clouds, or eating. If I had to classify our relationship, it would probably be 'fair-weather friends'. But…

Pausing my train of thought, I glanced over to your slight figure. You had taken off your shoes, and sat down, feet dangling through the railing and into the water.

I frown, almost totally and utterly confused. You seem so different, even as you try to mop your eyes dry and blow your nose on a tissue. It's as if a whole new light it being shone on you, and I can't place what has changed. But really, has anything changed? I tug on my collar, my brain ticking over furiously. Perhaps now, with your unknowing confessions, the puzzle pieces are just sliding together, and before I just couldn't see the whole picture? Maybe you were always like this on the inside, and your cheerful, self-assured outside was all a façade. And the way you seduced the male population, with your wit and good looks, was your way of maintaining it? 'Stop thinking, baka, and go out there!' I shake my head and cautiously step out of the shadows.

"Ino?"

You spin around, eyes wide.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing, why, I mean," you splutter, face turning red. "WHY ARE YOU SO LATE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, YOU LAZY-ASS!"

I sigh. Maybe I had been completely off target.  
"Look Ino, I'm really sorry, ok? I had a briefing with Hokage-sama, and it ran overtime. Mendokuse…"

You stand up, stomping over fuming.  
"How could you! First you're 3 hours late, then you act like I'M the one being troublesome!" you poke me in the chest, emphasizing your words."I. WILL. NOT. WAIT. AROUND. FOR. YOU. ALL. DAY."

I step back, my ever-present frown etching itself ever deeper into my forehead.  
"Hai, hai, hai, just stop poking me alright! I said I'm sorry!"

Huffing, you turn around and stand by the railing.

'So troublesome…why do I even bother?'  
"C'mon Ino, I'll buy you whatever you want. Just don't be angry, ok? It's my fault, I'm late, now come on." I said exasperatedly.

"…You better! Come on then! I really want one of those earrings they're selling!" You grab my hand and drag me off towards to bright lights and noise. "Wait, you forgot your shoes." I said, bending over to pick them up.

"Here." I said, pressing them into your hand.  
"Oh…thank you!"  
I roll my eyes at your forgetfulness.  
"Whatever. Let's go already, the restaurants are probably all full now."  
"Excuse ME, but I was on TIME, unlike SOMEONE I know!"

You hit me on the arm, and put on your shoes, with much wobbling around as you try not to slip on the polished bridge with your wet feet.

"Mendokuse…" I mutter, grabbing you around the waist as you nearly crash into the railing, before pulling you back towards me.  
"You're such a klutz Ino."  
You look up in indignation, but as you do, I realize how close our faces are. I can see the shadows on your cheeks from your eyelashes, and your pink lips are far too close. I can also see the blush, which spreads across your cheeks, staining them a dark pink.  
Grunting, I let go and move back towards the water.  
"Try not to fall off the bridge while you're at it."  
Your embarrassment disappears, replaced by annoyance. "Oh shut up Shikamaru. You didn't even know how to tie your shoelaces until you were 7, genius boy."

I frown. Damn it, I hate it when you do that.

"Well, that's because I was wearing ninja sandals the whole time, wasn't I?"

Sticking out your tongue, you stalk off, seemingly indignant. But I know it's all an act.

Because I saw the way you were trying not to grin as you told me off. And how your eyes sparkled like the stars above when I passed you your sandals, and how you gasped when our fingers brushed. And how when I caught you, you nearly laughed, and when I let go, your indignation was mixed with your giddy smile. And even though your eyes were still red from the tears, and your cheeks blotchy, you were radiating happiness. Just like me.

I guess, maybe I know you better than I thought.

---

A/N: Wheeehee! This was awesome fun to write, and I really like the way I finished it. And I have decided, I'm definitely making this a multi-chapter fic, even if its only one more chapter, or two…or three XD Who knows? Well, review and tell me how you like it! 3 Okies? Cookies to all who do:D

3 Tan-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I'm going to start and hopefully finish this quickly, before I loose interest in it. A major fault in me, I know. I always create multi-chapter stories and never finish them, so that's what I've been trying to do lately. Anyways, enjoy! This fic will probably finish here, since I don't want to drag it on, and my original idea for this story was just to write a piece that showed the flaws in the characters. I might write another similar one for different characters though…Let's see, ne? Read on…if you read this at all XP Bai-bai!

Disclaimer: Oh yes. You really believe I own Naruto? Hah.

---

"Waaai! Shika-kun, thanks so much! This is awesome!"

You smiled sunnily up at me, all traces of crying gone. I couldn't believe how happy one person could be just because I bought them a giant chicken. I mean, come on! It's round, and yellow, and fluffy, but is it really going to solve your life's problems? Shaking my head, I raise a corner of my mouth in reply.

"So, what do you want to do now? It's already 10:30, we should be leaving soon."

You pout at me, before sticking your tongue out. "Oh don't be a party pooper Shikamaru, the festival finishes at like,12! And we still haven't caught up with any of the other guys yet!" Grabbing my ear, you pull me bodily across the street and into a small stall selling dango. "Buy me one, pretty please?"

I sigh, before pulling out my almost empty wallet. Taking you out on a date is probably the most expensive experience I've ever had. At every stall, it's "Oooh! How pretty!" or "Oh my gosh! I have to get that!"

Handing the money over, I turn around and spot Kiba in the toy stall, with Hinata in tow. He sees me, and waves frantically.

"Yo, Shika! Over here!"

Leaving you to select a dango, I move to join Kiba and Hinata, who are looking at the huge array of plushies with something like awe.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, having a good time?"

I consider it, before answering, "Meh, it's good enough."

Hinata looks over my shoulder, before asking me cautiously, "Ah, Shikamaru-kun, are you here on a date?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

Kiba grins wolfishly, before clapping me on the shoulder. "I knew it! The irrepressible Shikamaru finally gives in! Let me guess…Ino?"

I wince slightly, reminded of the heavy load of souvenirs in my arms. "How did you know?"

"Hi guys, having fun?"

You suddenly pop out from behind me, dango stick in mouth. Before I can help myself, my mind decides to scream out "ADORABLE!", which I quickly suppress. Thoughts like that will get me into serious trouble, even with what has happened tonight.

"Ah, yes Ino-san, I-I am!"

"Most definitely. Just asking what plushie Hinata wants."

"Well, we'll leave you guys alone, we've got to keep moving. See you!"

Waving goodbye, you drag me away to the next stall. I'm reminded of why I never bothered to consider you got sad; you are the picture of gaiety. Always ready to flash a mega-watt smile at someone, or cheer them up, who would have thought this girl could feel so insecure inside?

"Well, I had a really great time tonight Shika-kun, thanks so much!"

I roll my eyes at the pet name you call me, before nodding and smiling slightly.

"Don't mention it…hey, I really am sorry for being late you know."

Suddenly your sunny disposition is toned down a notch, and I can tell that you are remembering your experience on the bridge. Smiling weakly, you pat my cheek. "Don't worry, I know you had to stay late."

Suddenly the air becomes awkward, as I blush at the feeling of your hand on my face, and I remember the things you said back on the bridge. You seemingly pick up on the feeling, and freeze, realizing what you're doing.

"Ah…do you um…want me to bring this stuff upstairs?"

Then the moment is gone, and you grin at me again. "I would appreciate that."

As you unlock the door of your apartment, I remember your teary argument with your father. "When you stop controlling me dad, I'll come back. But right now I need to get away."

Your mum helped you pay for the apartment, and your relationship with your dad is now repairing itself. I would never have thought that daddy's girl Ino Yamanaka would be one to move out of home at the age of 17. Another thing I didn't know too well about you.

You flick the lights on, and I'm surprised to see that your living room isn't full of flowers and frills. A blue-green sofa sits facing the TV, and behind it I can see the kitchen, which is very neat.

"Just dump them on the table, I'll be back in a second."

I grunt in reply, plopping down on the squishy sofa, waiting. I've never been in your house before, even though we've known each other for so long. After waiting a while, I start tapping my fingers impatiently. After that, I start humming a senseless tune. After 30 minutes, I finally stand up and knock hesitantly on your bedroom door.

"Ino? Are you alright?"

When there was no response, I knock again a little more forcefully. "Ino, are you in there? Hello?"

When you still don't answer, I started to panic. What happened if you were just lying there on the floor, after being assassinated, and I was standing out here? "Ino, I'm coming in okay! Cover yourself up if you're not decent!"

Opening the door, I prepare myself for the worse. What I saw however, what not what I expected.

As I entered the dark room, you appear from what appeared to be the ensuite, a towel wrapped around you. As I stare at you, and you stare at me, my throat closes up and my body turns into a radiator. You look so beautiful, with the steam billowing out behind you, and your hair draggling down your face.

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!"

'Oh crap.' My mind registered the fact that this probably didn't look too good from your perspective.

"Aaaaah, h-hi Ino?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET OUT!"

I back away quickly, apologies spilling from my lips; as you approach me slowly, fire dancing in your eyes. I hit the wall, and quickly looked around for the door, panicking. This was really not good.

The next thing I knew, you are standing in front of me, with a look that could kill. "Just what," you hiss through clenched teeth, "do you think you're doing? I asked you to wait outSIDE."

"Ah, well you see, I called out for you, and you didn't respond, so-"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room. Now."

I'm about to obey, when I look down at you, and suddenly I forget what to do.

With the moonlight shining though the window behind you, your golden hair turns into a sort of halo, and the water dripping off it looks like pearls, rolling down your shoulders and back. The towel is thin, and to my amusement, has a picture of a sunflower on it. Through the material, I can see every curve of your small body, and even as my subconscious tells me to stop looking, my eyes roam down your legs to your feet, planted apart in a sign of anger.

"Shika…"

I realize I'm gaping, and snap my gaze back up to your face. Another mistake.

The look in your eyes still contains anger, but has been mellowed out with undeniable hope. I mentally reel, could it be possible that you _want _me to think of you that way…

"Ino…I…" Managing to regain some self-control, I quickly blurt out, "um, I'll just go now then…" Quickly edging towards the door, an arm shoots out and grabs my wrist.

"Shika, wait."

Then I totally lose it. Your slender fingers curled around my wrist send goose bumps up and down my arm, and the way you are gazing up at my face makes my stomach flop.

"I-I need to tell you something."

"No you don't."

"W-what?" You let go of me in confusion.

"What do you mean-"

"You don't need to say anything. I know."

You back away, shaking your head. "What do you mean Shikamaru? You don't know what I'm about to say!"

"Yes I do." I approach you slowly, before taking hold of your hands. "I know, because I was out on the bridge with you."

Your eyes widened, then narrow dangerously. "What do you mean Shikamaru? You weren't on the bridge, you were late!"

I smile consolingly. "No I wasn't. I was in the shadows, and I heard you."

"Wha-what! Why the hell didn't you come out! You bastard!"

You slap me on the arm, and it hurts. I grimace; this wasn't turning out how I planned it. "Ino wait, I don't mean it like that!"

You pull your hands from mine, eyes wild. "Let go of me! Why are you doing this to me Shikamaru! If you really know what I was about to say, then you obviously know how I feel right now! Damn well pissed off, that's what!"

I try to calm you down, but you continue.

"Shikamaru, please, just go! I really don't want to see you!"

"Ino, please! I need to tell-"

"NO! Stop it! Go away! L-leave m-me a-alone!"

Suddenly you start sobbing violently, collapsing on your bed. As you sit there and cry, you give me a violent push away.  
"Get lost you jerk, why are you still here? To taunt me about how I feel! Is that it!"

"Ino, Ino listen to me! Why the hell would I want to taunt you?"

You look up, bleary eyed. "Because it's damn obvious you don't feel the same, and you're a insensitive prick, that's why!"

Crouching down, I look up at you with sceptism. "What gave you that impression?"

Your tears stop, and you snap your head up so fast I'm surprised you didn't get whiplash.

"What?"

"I said," moving closer to your face, until we're centimeters apart, "what gave you that impression?"

I sense you blushing, and you smile, voice laced with innuendo and teasing. "Well, what didn't?"

I grin mischievously, glad that you're back to a somewhat normal state.

"What about this?"

I swoop in and capture your lips in a tentative kiss. When you return the favour, I start being bolder, and run my tongue over your lips, asking for entrance. Complying eagerly, you wrap your arms around my neck, drawing me deeper into the kiss. I lift my hands and place them in the small of your back, shocked when I find bare flesh. Pulling away dazedly, I find to my happiness that the towel had been discarded, and when you notice this, you automatically try to cover up. I gently pull your hands away and kiss you again, this time softly, before moving down your jaw and onto your collarbone. Eliciting a quiet moan from you, I continue, before being pushed away gently.

Looking up at you mildly annoyed, my thoughts derail with what you say next.

"Shikamaru…I don't want to do this unless you can tell me something."

I raise an eyebrow. She wants to give me a pop quiz NOW, of all times? Shrugging, I move to sit next to her. "Yeah? What?"

Biting your lip, you fall into silence for a while. While you think, I take this opportunity to look at you properly. Your blonde hair is similar to the colour of bleached straw, and apparently is naturally straight. From the side, your profile is of a rounded forehead, small straight nose, and a determined chin. Your skin is a clear pale creamy complexion, but now I look closer, is sprinkled with small freckles, and callouses are on your hands.

"Shika-kun?"

Snapping out of my daze, I look at you expectantly.

"Do you love me? Because…I don't want to do this yet if you don't."

Without even hesitating, I answer you. "I do."

Ino looks startled. "Are you sure? Because…well, please don't lie to me Shika."

"Ino," I look at her seriously. "Ever since I was 13, I've liked you. Now we're 24, and I pretty sure that…I love you."

You radiate, grabbing me and kissing me passionately.

"Shikamaru, I love you too…"

In one night alone, I've discovered more about you than in all my life. And damn, it feels good.

---

A/N: Well, that's the end of the fic. 2 parts, I'm not doing any more! So, read and PLEASE REVIEW, ok? Bai bai!

3 Tangerine-fever


End file.
